


A Stolen Kiss On A Rainy Day

by SAKURA55



Category: BL - Fandom, WhyRU, WhyRUtheseries
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAKURA55/pseuds/SAKURA55
Summary: Tutor was in love with Fighter, Fighter had a girlfriend, his bestfriend.What happens when he learns they broke up?





	A Stolen Kiss On A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in mind for a while now. It was supposed to be a little different than what I actually wrote..but I couldn't write it the way I wanted so here it is more soft than what I intented to write. I'm not that good at writing fics, so don't expect too much out of it! I just do it because I like writing :)

Tutor has always been in love with Fighter, his bestfriend's boyfriend, a difficult place to be at right now. He couldn't voice it out for obvious reasons, but also because he was sure that Fighter probably didn't like him anyway. They were always bickering and most of the time Fighter was really annyoing so how did he fall in love ? that's a good question, Tutor keeps asking himself, how? when ? and why? He still doesn't really have an explanation, it just happened that way and he came to accept it as it is. _If she breaks up with you, I swear I'm going to confess Im so tired of this !_

Like everyday, he was on his way to the canteen to meet them both, his bestfriend and her lover but to his surprise today she was with another boy. A man he didn't know, he walked faster to their table too curious to know what happened. As he arrived, he greeted them and sat down, waiting for her to explain something but she didn't so he couldn't help but ask.

"Where is Fighter? why is he always late ?" trying to look pissed so that she won't be suspicious about it even though he really wanted to ask her why Fighter wasn't there

"We broke up, don't wait for him, I'm sure he is having fun on his own. This is my new boyfriend" 

"YOU BROKE UP?!" was the universe testing him? was this some kind of joke?

"Stop screaming! yes I broke up, why?"  

Tutor couldn't hold bag the urge to find Fighter right now, so he stood up and before running away he told her "Oh! I forgot I had to go to see the teacher, Im leaving first ! bye !!" and started running the other side of the campus. He ran until he passed the bus stop, he needed to see Fighter. Some student were looking at him strangely, he never ran as fast as he was at that moment. He was running like his life depended on it, why is he running? he doesn't even know it himself...but he decided that he didn't care, he would do what his heart asked him to do. He could already see Fighter's back in the distance, so he just ran faster. When he was closer he just ran past Fighter, grabbing his hand and dragging him with him while running. 

Tutor didn't know why he was doing what he was doing but he couldn't stop anymore, he needed to find a place where he could be alone with Fighter now so he continued to run. What to do once they would be alone? confess? how to explain this? he doesn't know but maybe he will find out once they are alone. 

Fighter on the other hand was starting to get pissed and tired to be dragged by Tutor like this. That's when he spotted a dark alley and decided that it was better for him to take the lead now. He didn't hesitate and stopped before pulling Tutor there and pushing him against the wall. The alley was dark and isolated, they would be able to talk freely without being interrupted. 

"Where the HELL are you doing dragging me like that ? are you nuts?!" Fighter said but Tutor didn't reply, he just looked intensly at Fighter. And it was driving Fighter crazy, he hated when he wasn't in control of everything and he couldn't force Tutor to speak which made him even more mad. 

"If you let me drag you until the end, you would have known ! Look at the sky, it will rain soon and the best idea you came up with was to stop me, dragg me here to ask me where I'm taking you ? really? you're stupid or what?" 

Did he really know where he was dragging Fighter to? no, but he couldn't let Fighter know that. Why was he angry? he wasn't, he was just pissed of that Fighter ask him a question he himself didn't know the answer to. There was a long silence, none of them was talking before Fighter said 

"What do you really want from me? You should be happy, you won't have to meet me anymore, we broke up so why are you here ?" 

"Why should I BE HAPPY? You're....I'm not being happy over your pain.."Tutor's last sentence was said so law that Fighter thought he heard it wrong for a moment

"pain my ass" 

"You're intelligence shows...be careful" the sarcasm made Fighter snort

"That's all you have to say?Can I go home now? stop bothering me" and he started to go when he heard "Wait !" he looked back at Tutor who was grabbing his arm. 

"What will you do now? didn't you say you would try boys if it doesn't work out with her?" Tutor asked while looking at his feet, this was making Fighter smile

"Why? do you want to try it out with me?" At this moment Tutor really wanted to kick Fighter to shut him up.

"Dream for it ! I better kiss a random dude, anyone would kiss better than you!" What tutor didn't expect when he said this was Fighter getting closer to him. He was so close that Tutor could feel his breath on his lips.

"Are you sure? did you try it out ? or shall I show you?" Tutor tried to push him away without much success "Move please..you're too close..." Tutor couldn't control his heartbeat, this was really too close to him now. All he could think of right now was to kiss Fighter or Fighter to kiss him...

"You wouldn't dare to do it anyway, because you mmphhhh..." he couldn't even finish his sentence that he felt Fighter's lips crashing on to his. His eyes were wide open, he was so shocked that he just stood there doing nothing. Fighter was kissing him, he could only ask himself if this was a dream or not. He didn't even respond to the kiss, he just stayed there letting Fighter kiss him while he was too surprised to move. After a while Fighter pulled away, smirking

"I'm a bad kisser? you don't even move your lips, is it what you.." Tutor grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

The kiss was slow at first, it was Tutor's first kiss so he doesn't have much experience. Fighter decided to take the lead, he pulled tutor by the waist closer to him and kissed him more deeply. He licked Tutors bottom lips slowly making him open his mouth, giving him more access to his tongue. The kiss was clearly getting more and more hotter, more passionnate. The more Fighter was hugging him close the stumbled backward until Tutor's back hit the wall but none broke the kiss. Fighter slowed down the kiss, sucking on tuto's bottom lips before exploring his mouth more. 

They were busy kissing and exploring each other that they didn't expect the rain to pour down on them so hard. The cold rain made them draw apart and they realised what just happened. Both were already wet due to the hard raining and before Tutor could say anything Fighter brought him closer and gave him a small peck.

"Fighter...it's raining" 

"I know...let's go home" 

Tutor would lie if he said he wasn't happy, he was the happiest man alive right now. Fighter took his hand and they ran towards Tutor's house together. 


End file.
